The present invention is directed to a stranding element for optical cables, which element includes a plurality of light waveguide fibers that are respectively combined in groups to form a plurality of small bands which are formed into a band stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,013, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European Patent Application 0 356 786, discloses an optical cable which has a cable core provided with approximately rectangular chambers. A cable utilizing a core element of this type is often referred to as "chambered cables" and are utilized in combination with ribbon lines, for example a plurality of light waveguides which are combined to form a band or ribbon having an approximately rectangular cross section. A plurality of these bands or ribbons are united to form a band stack that is then introduced into a correspondingly constructed chamber of the core.